


Dark in My Imagination

by some_fantastic



Series: song meme [5]
Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, follower!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_fantastic/pseuds/some_fantastic
Summary: I can't help myself if I fall





	Dark in My Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> For archiving purposes. Originally posted on tumblr.

It had certainly been a long time since Joe had seen his newest protégée. The last he had heard, Agent Weston was in the hospital. It was good to see him up and about, albeit a little worse for wear. And it had been such a long time since they’d properly caught up. Ever since he’d assigned Mike his post, Joe had barely heard from Mike. But now was the perfect time to get caught up. Mike was sitting nicely, handcuffed to a chair in a little room. They had to keep up appearances, after all. What reason did Ryan have to doubt poor little Agent Weston?

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it, Michael?” Joe smiled, leaning against the wall in front of Mike. 

Mike watched him warily, nodding. He kept his eyes on the knife Joe was holding, silently following its movements. “It has. But we’ve got some time now before Ryan figures out I’m missing.”

“Mmm, yes. And how is our dear friend?” Joe strolled over, placing a friendly hand on Mike’s shoulder. He positioned himself behind Mike, leaning over him. “Have you fucked him?” Joe carded his fingers through Mike’s hair, the gesture managing to be both comforting and intimidating. That, after all, was the desired effect. “Remember, Michael, I’m not a man that likes to be lied to.” The knife, ever present, was a reminder of that. Mike made a quiet noise of protest, struggling once again. Joe chuckled.

“That’s a yes, isn’t it?”

“Joe…” Joe yanked on Mike’s hair, pulling his head back. 

Mike’s cry died in his throat as Joe pressed the knife to his Adam’s apple.

“I said don’t lie to me. Now give me a straight answer.” The grip on Mike’s hair loosened, though the knife stayed where it was. 

Mike took a deep breath. “He was drunk. We both were.” Joe laughed at that, once again stroking Mike’s hair. “We agreed to go back to my hotel room. He said Claire’s name when he came.” Mike shook his head, dislodging Joe’s grip. “That’s all there is to it. He’s still in love with her.”

“Yes, we’ve established that.” Joe sounded bored with the current turn of events, and stepped away from the chair. 

Mike twisted and looked up at him, curious. He knew it wasn’t his job to pry, but he wanted to know what Joe was planning. And he desperately wanted to be a part of that plan. 

“I hope you haven’t forgotten who you really belong to.” 

The way he said it send a shiver down Mike’s spine. He almost wanted to lie, just to see what kind of punishment Joe might inflict. “I haven’t forgotten.” Joe had marked him. Mike might have pretended otherwise, might spend the rest of his life lying through his teeth, but he’d never truly forget. He looked down at his knees, teeth catching on the inside of his cheek. “I don’t know if Ryan even remembers what happened.” 

That made Joe pause. He walked back to Mike, resting a hand on his shoulder. Mike tensed slightly, not quite sure what to expect.

“Well,” Joe cooed as Ryan came into view. “Why don’t we ask him ourselves?”


End file.
